ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Takeshi Gouda
Gian is recognized by his large build (might partly be contributed by obesity), as well as his mean and violent behavior. He "rules" the neighborhood with force, often to the physical expense of other children, especially Nobita, who often resorts to asking Doraemon for omnitrix to get even on him. In addition, he has a tendency to rob things from other children, usually Suneo, who offers himself to be Gian's sidekick in most occasions. Despite his flaws, Gian is actually a good person inside and is always helps his friends and is loyal to them when they are in trouble. Gian's signature colour is orange and he is usually represented by the colour orange. Personality Gian is known for his overconfidence in his terrible singing voice, though he considers himself to be a great singer. But in some episodes when his voice is recorded and he hears it, he denies it being his voice and threatens to beat up the person who sung his songs terribly. He regularly subjects the neighborhood children to horrendous singing recitals, which is sometimes combined with his equally bad homemade dinner and his atrocious fashion sense. His favorite food is stuffed capsicum. He also frequently steals other children's toys and books under the pretext of "borrowing" them, unless the toy is damaged. This is why many fans considered Gian to be the antagonist of the series. However, he does not hesitate to help Nobita and his friends when they are in real trouble, which often occurs in the movies. Several of the stories revolve around Nobita and his friends' efforts to avoid Gian's concerts, and several chapters summarize his friends efforts to avoid visiting Gian's house on his birthday because of his selfish nature. After reflecting on one event about his birthday, Gian thought of himself why he wasn't popular among his peers. After getting a lecture from Doraemon to see what an unruly character he is, Gian realizes that he should have been a better person and he begs Doraemon to give him another chance. However, things didn't go exactly as planned when Suneo mocked him about how weird he was acting, and he got kicked by Suneo after attempting to become less malevolent towards his peers. This led him to lose control of his temper and start attacking his friends again. Although he bullies the other children (mostly Nobita), he is terrified of his mother, who runs the local grocery store, tells him to deliver many goods, a fact Nobita and Doraemon sometimes use in their favor. He founded his own baseball team named after himself. Although Nobita is often blamed for the losses against the baseball team's rival, the "Tyranos", Gian still forces Nobita to play because they do not have enough players. Gian is probably the most athletically talented among the kids, and he's also the captain of the local baseball team — The Giants. Because of the poor skills of some members like Suneo or, more significantly, Nobita, the team often found itself at the bottom of the league table. Defeats often lead to Gian's abuse of his teammates. Another prominent hobby of Gian is singing, in which he thinks himself proficient, but actually very appalling, to the point that people often pass out upon hearing his singing. Nonetheless, he manages to "convince" the neighborhood to be his concert audience, and even force them into praising his singing. He often steals the comics of other children. Sometimes he steals Doraemon's omnitrix from Nobita and misuses them. Powers and Abilities Gian is very strong and he is very powerful.he has the tendency to rob anything from childrens.he can sing song terribly and he can fear up any one with his eyes. Weaknesses He is afraid of his mother sometimes he will afraid of seeing some terrible things. Trivia *Gian has a pet dog named Muku. *Gian resembles Butagorirra from Kiteretsu. *Gian sometimes needs Doraemon's help, but mostly for his little sister, Jaiko. *His counterpart in Mirror World sings perfectly. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Males